Jade Angel
by Cryptic-gal001
Summary: A gargoyle awakens from a thousand years of sleep from being an emerald statue wants revenge against the ones who betrayed her so long ago and the problem is that she thinks it was Goliath! But she also captured one certain savvy gargoyles heart. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Gargoyles, so stop harassing me…just kidding, ya J.

The air was burnt with the stench of death, as the sound of outraged roars and the clashing of swords replaced the night's calm, tranquil melody. The sky seemed enraged as well, as it let out it's own bellows of thunder. Below fighting between humans and gargoyles took place, arrows flew into the sky aiming for flying gargoyles.

A female blocked a blow from a sword with her enlarged claws from a stout warrior, but he lifted his leg and gave her a powerful kick to her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain as she fell onto her back, grasping her stomach. Her knuckles turned white from clenching her fists at her anger, the feeling of hatred and power grew inside of her but she knew she had to keep it in and couldn't be like the last time, it just couldn't. "This is the end of you," the warrior proclaimed with a proud smile as he lifted his sword past his head, "Say goodbye gargoyle wench!"

Suddenly, he gave a cry of pain as he stumbled backwards, and fell onto his stomach revealing an arrow dug into his back. Wiping away the blood from her mouth, she looks up to see a warrior with a bow in his hands, the light from the fire lit up his handsome yet scarred face as he looked down at her. "Alcander," she whispered as the wind gave a mighty push on his scarlet cloak, "We must not fight."

"Get up," he told her throwing her the dead warrior's sword, "Fight me like a gargoyle and a warrior is supposed to do."

"Alcander, this is not how it's supposed to be." She whimpered as she stood, her wings were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Then how is it supposed to be? Pick up your weapon, Calantha, fight me!" Alcander demanded as he got into position.

Memories flashed before her eyes and through her mind. _**Not like this**_She thought as she slowly picked up the sword and gripped it tightly, _**please, anything else but not like this.**_

She looked back at the warrior and also got into position. He charged at her with an angry scream but her wings shot out and she flew over him and took hold of his cloak, she shoved the sword into her tank top. She flew higher over the castle walls when she spotted a tree. Calantha released Alcander's cloak when she threw him up in the air, and grabbed his leg as he dangled upside down.

She gave a small flutter of her wings as she landed on the largest tree branch, still holding him by his leg. "I told you we cannot fight, but you insisted and this is what you're going to get." She growled as she took out the sword. Angrily, she slammed his leg into the tree and thrusted the sword forward.

She took a step back and looked down at him. "You missed!" Alcander retorted seeing that she had slid the sword into his boot. "Your fortunate that the boot's strapped tightly to your leg or else you would have fallen," Calantha told him as she looked towards the castle, the chorus of battle pinched her ears. "I'll come back for you when I'm done."

Her stretched her wings out as she jumped off the branch, and soared towards the castle. "Calantha! Get me down from here! CALANTHA!" Alcander yelled at her but she continued to soar away from him until she couldn't hear his irate voice anymore. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she gently shut them, allowing the drops of sadness to flow gracefully down her cheeks. It started to rain, and she felt like the sky was feeling her pain and crying as well.

But suddenly, arrows bombed at her nearly missing her face.

Calantha dived towards the humans and when they covered their heads, she pulled up at the last minute. She spotted a figure at the top of the castle watching the battle continued on. She squinted trying to see through the rain but the rain concealed the figure's identity. Upon hearing a cold-hearted laughter that stun her ears, she realized it came from the figure. Making her whole body stiff, she dived towards the figure.

She swerved past gargoyles and warriors, and tackled into the figure. She pined down its arms to the ground getting a better look at the warrior. But she felt her head jerk back with such force she let out a grunt from her lips.

Calantha felt the figure on top of her, tightly gripping her wrists and she let her head clash with the other's head. She then felt the grip loosen; she ripped her hand from its clench and gave a bone-cracking punch to the face. It started to run away, but Calantha took a handful of its scarlet, wild hair and with Herculean strength dragged it back to her. "Oh no you don't!" She snarled as she spun around, whipping the tail into the figure's feet and as it fell backwards she gave a tough blow to the stomach with her fist.

"Savage!" It gasped as it doubled over in pain; it gripped its stomach with its long claws dug into its flesh. Calantha watched unforgivably, her fists tightened in pain. Not from her battle scars but from the battle surrounding her. She had to stop this, this feeling of hatred filled her heart and she didn't like it. She let out a painful scream when she felt a stinging pain quickly took hold of her face. She covered her face; blood slowly trickled down her chin and down her neck. Calantha spat over the castle wall for the disgusting, warm taste of blood had found its way into her mouth.

She felt her eyes grow hot with anger, as she knew her eyes were know glowing a dangerous and deadly blood red. From the corner of her right eye, she caught a glimpse of the figure holding a whip in her hand smiling proudly to herself. Calantha's eyes widened in shock to see that her opponent was in fact a gargoyle. "Traitor! Betraying your own kind!" She screamed, baring her large fangs that she inherited from her father. "You betrayed your kind when you trusted one of those low-life humans, even worse you-" She hissed back at her but before she could finish her sentence, Calantha tackled her out of anger. She ripped the gargoyle's face with her claws, but she suddenly let out an agonizing howl when she felt something sharp dig into her flesh.

Calantha found that the gargoyle had dug her fangs into her arm. With a warning growl she scratched her face her long, sharpened claws tore into the demon gargoyles face. When the gargoyle released her hold on Calantha's arm, she didn't hesitant to give another punch to the gargoyles face that was now was flooded with scars and blood. She hastily undid her wings from her shoulders, the gargoyle taunted Calantha in the sky. Rapidly, she did the same as she soared into the sky and quietly followed the demoness from below her, seeking for a perfect chance.

She stopped as the other one had started to hover as she confusedly looked around for Calantha. She knew she would have to do this right and gave a sudden scream as she glided up at her with speed. When the demoness looked down at her with shock, Calantha stuck out her fist that struck the gargoyle in the chin. She gave a grin of satisfaction as the head of her enemy snapped back. "I've had enough of this!" The gargoyle cried as she wiped the blood away from her mouth, Calantha saw that it spreaded onto her hand. _"Gorgorium Ladomneous!" _The gargoyle cried as lightening lightened the sky in the background.

Unexpectedly, she felt pain whipped into her back, spreading unbearable burning pain through her whole body. She let out an excruciating scream as she noticed her whole body was glowing a pale jade. Then the world started to fade around her as she felt herself fall, the harsh wind lashed out at her wounds. She knew that she had lost the battle, as she let herself fall to the weight of her body.

She hit the ground powerfully, making a dent in Mother Earth. She shuddered and started to shake uncontrollably as she felt her body go numb. Her heart started to ache and she tiredly let her hand fall on the place where it hurt the most. "_Attis. Alcander, please don't forget me." _She whispered into the wind, although no one around her paid attention.

She felt an arm gently tuck itself under her back as she was lifted from the ground. Calantha attempted to turn her head to her savior, but she let tears slide down her face when her effort caused her only pain not only in her neck but also in her heart. "Sister, please don't go." Her brother spoke as he tenderly moved her face towards him he gripped her hand.

"Hephaestus, it's alright. Big brother please don't cry." She said she wiped away her brother's tears. "Tell them that one day, I hope that we'll meet again."

"Someday…someday." She mumbled as she let her hand slide from his, and she felt her body locked in position and took her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A gargoyle trudged through cobwebs as it hastily made itself known through a passageway with all her complaining. "Why did they have to bury her so deep down?" She asked herself. But suddenly as if on cue, she spotted a white tomb in front of her. Her mouth formed a small grin of contentment as she circled the tomb reading the inscription engraved on top of the white marble cover. "_Kryptos_, huh? That's a laugh!" She snorted as she threw off the top and peered inside.

"The spell worked after all, she's now an emerald flower." She chortled. Indeed the girl was an emerald statue, the same girl that she had battled almost a thousand years ago in Greece. Her facial expression was a mixture of pain and acceptance as she held both of her hands on the place where her heart was in her body, the place that night caused her that much pain. "I question if she still remembers me." She wondered out loud as she gave a look of disgust at what was growing on the statue. Not weeds, but roses. White roses and their vines had covered her whole body, as she was some sort of angel.

"Dear princess of Greece, your highness. Awaken now so that you may claim your revenge on those who took advantage of you so many years ago." She chanted and watched.

The delicate roses quickly crumpled like paper, they turned black with embers glowing upon their gentle petals. The vines grew black and like that they were blown away along with the roses in a sea of dust by a strong gust of wind. The body started to shake hysterically as the gargoyle watched anxiously. Suddenly, a large crack had made itself known on her body as it spreaded throughout the whole statue. The eyes snapped open to reveal glowing a dangerous and angry red. Then she arched her back, letting out a painful howl as the emerald shell fell off the girl like it was glass.

The gargoyle smiled as she took a step back, prepared for what was going to come out. A hand took hold of the casket's edge as the rest of the body appeared. The gargoyle searched her up and down; she was the same beautiful, petite, delicate but a real fighter of a gargoyle that she was against back in the real battle of Greece.

The girl let out a howl revealing fangs and also wings that spreaded upon hearing her voice. The girl looked around alerted by the sound of silence. Her eyes searched through the whole room until they came upon the gargoyle, she opened her mouth in a hiss.

"Where are my brothers? My sisters? Where is my clan? What happened to the battle? Did we win?" She questioned when she took a step down from the casket. The other gargoyle let out a laugh, one that was all too familiar to the girl since she swooped down, grabbed the gargoyle's shoulders and slammed her against the damp and stone wall. "What is funny?" She snarled. "Nothing. My queen, you have slept for a thousand years. The battle is over, my lord." The gargoyle said to her. The girl let her arms fall to her side, and took a step back from the gargoyle. "No, No! This can't be! I can't remember anything, why is that?" She screamed gripping her head as she fell to her knees, tears poured down her face.

At the touch of gentle hands on her shoulders, she placed her own on them. She was lifted back on her feet although she felt her knees shake she stood despite her broken heart. "Your highness, I am your loyal servant with news of those who betrayed us." The gargoyle said getting down on one knee and looked down at the floor with a devious smirk. "Stop calling me _your highness_, call me Calantha." The gargoyle responded as she turned and placed one hand on her hip. "You said you knew the ones that betrayed us years ago, please explain."

"Certainly, the gargoyle known as Goliath and his clan quickly switched sides when they saw that we were slowly losing. Cowards." She told Calantha.

"But I did not see any gargoyles that were fighting our own on the battlegrounds except for that one I was fighting." Calantha excused. "They went after the human known as Alcander, my highness."

Her servant told her and smiled knowing that the human was her weak link. "Did he survive?" She whispered so softly the gargoyle thought she had said noting at all. "No, my highness. He did not survive." She told the silent gargoyle. "He was my best friend." Calantha said then tightened her fists. "We're going to attack their home soon and I will soon avenge Alcander's death! Will you lead me to them?" She snarled at the gargoyle behind her.

"It would be my pleasure." The gargoyle said her eyes turning a bright red as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name what is it?" She asked as she turned her back to her servant.

The demoness raised her head, her eyes glowing red themselves. "You may call me Demona, your highness," She answered and exposed her set of fangs.


End file.
